The Training Scene
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Eclipse: Der Tag des Trainings für den großen Kampf steht an. Ob sich alle gut benehmen werden? Edward hat immer noch die Warnung seines Vaters im Kopf. Aber wird er sich auch daran halten? ... Warning: spanking, corporal punishment in chapters!
1. Willkommen!

**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Titel:** The Training Scene  
**Timeline:** Playing during Eclipse Training for the battle!  
**Rated:** P-16

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören wie immer der wunderbaren Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Warning: **spanking / corporal punishment, bad language!  
Falls das nicht euer Ding ist, bitte die Geschichte schließen und nicht weiter lesen!  
Allen anderen wünsche ich wie immer viel Spass :-)

Nicht alle Kapitel enthalten eine spanking-Szene. Ich werde vor jedem Kapitel deshalb wegen des spanking „warnen"!

Außerdem sind die Charaktere Edward und Carlisle bei mir ein „bißchen" OOC :)

**AN:** Hey Leute! Ich werde jetzt mal mit Posten meiner Stories weiter machen :) Und hier ist meine zweite Eclipse Story! Es handelt sich hier um die schöne Trainingsszene, die bei mir etwas anders verlaufen wird, als im Film gezeigt! Edward und Jacob werden aufeinandertreffen, weil Edward sich wieder mal nicht zurück halten kann. Ob das seinem Dad gefällt, interessiert ihn dann auch nicht mehr! ... Bella weiß natürlich über Carlisles Erziehungsmethoden Bescheid. Es wäre zum Verständnis ganz gut, die Story _ECLIPSE: The Protection Details_ vorher zu lesen! Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass wie immer! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Edwards PoV

Ich spürte, dass Bella nervös war. Auch wenn das hier nur ein Trainingskampf, eine Art Geplänkel unter Wölfen und Vampiren, werden würde, war meine Freundin angespannt. Ich grinste in mich hinein, während ich den silbernen Jeep meines Bruders über die Lichtung fuhr. Hatte sie Angst um mich? Oder um diesen stinkenden _Hund_? Nein, sicher um mich! Langsam parkte ich neben den anderen Fahrzeugen meiner Familie und stieg mit ihr aus. Meine Mum und mein Dad sahen mich beide an. Sie hatten gewartet ...

Ich wartete auf Bella, die meine Hand nahm und wir schlenderten langsam zu den anderen hinüber. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich ihren Armschmuck. Stumm betrachtete ich den aus Holz geschnitzten kleinen Wolf an dem Lederbändchen, den ihr Jacob geschenkt hatte.

Während ich versuchte mir meine Eifersucht nicht anmerken zu lassen, stoppten wir bei meiner Familie. Mein Blick fiel auf Emmett, der bereits ein schmutziges Shirt trug und auch sonst etwas verärgert wirkte. Jasper hingegen grinste nur. Genau wie ich vermutet hatte. Sie hatten mit dem Training schon mal angefangen um Zeit zu sparen. Wieder grinste ich in mich hinein, bei dem Gedanken, dass mein schmächtiger, blonder Bruder unseren großen und viel muskulöseren Bruder einmal quer über die Lichtung geschleudert haben musste.

Emmett sah mich kurz an. _Was ist?_

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts."

Und dann wie aus dem Nichts raschelte vor uns etwas im Unterholz. Etwas Großes! Äste knickten um und Gräser wurden unter der gewaltigen Masse am Boden zusammengedrückt.

Mein Vater wandte sich an mich.

"Wirst du übersetzen," fragte er mich leise, aber ich wusste, dass es eine Anweisung war.

Wer sonst von uns konnte Gedanken lesen und so herausfinden, was unsere Verbündeten wollten und dachten. Ich sah ihn an und nickte stumm. Mein Vater trat um die Gruppe herum und baute sich vor uns auf - das Gesicht zeigte in Richtung Hügel und Wald.

Dann wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit auch wieder zu dem Hügel gezogen, auf dem sich jetzt langsam ein Wolf nach dem anderen in seiner vollen Größe zeigte. Der schwarze Sam, der Leitwolf des Rudels, Jacob in seinem hellbraunen Fell und der Rest. Es waren viele - das Rudel war mit der Zeit größer geworden! Ich wandte mich an meine Familie, insbesondere an meinen Vater.

"Sie trauen uns nicht. Deshalb ist es ihnen lieber, uns in Wolfsform zu begegnen."

Leise hörte ich Bella hinter mir einen Namen flüstern ... _Jacob_.

Der Wolf betrachtete sie aus der Entfernung. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er sie mustern. Er spielte mit den Ohren und hatte nur Augen für sie. Ich spürte meine Eifersucht, die langsam wuchs. Das hier war schwer für mich.

Carlisle verschränkte locker die Hände vor sich und sah Sam an. "Willkommen!"

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ich weiss, das erste Kapitel ist sehr kurz geraten :) Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und es wird besser, versprochen! Wir lesen uns ... Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	2. Who let this damn dog out?

**AN:** Hier haben wir das zweite Kapitel! Viel Spass wünsche ich euch :)

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer!

Zum Kapitel:  
Edward ist eifersüchtig und zeigt das auch ...

* * *

Edwards PoV

War ich eifersüchtig? _Nein, ja, vielleicht ... Ja verdammt!_ Was für eine dumme Frage! Dieser stinkende, braune Hund hatte nur Augen für meine Freundin und das schon seit wir hier her nach Forks gezogen waren. Bella sagte zwar immer, sie seien _nur_ gute Freunde, aber ich konnte spüren, dass da mehr war als nur Freundschaft. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihm - tagsüber oder auch mal abends. Jacob strahlte so eine Begeisterung für sie aus, die ich nicht anders deuten oder übersehen konnte.

Wieder suchten meine Augen Jacob, der in seiner Wolfsform auf dem Hügel hockte. Leise knurrte ich. Jacob stellte die Ohren auf und winselte leise vor Erregung. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er hier seine Avoncen gegenüber Bella lieber für sich behalten sollte. Sonst konnte ich für nichts garantieren und würde ihn angreifen - und das selbst vor den Augen meines Vaters. Es wär mir egal. Stumm verfolgte ich Carlisles Rede und dann Jaspers Ausführungen wie man einen guten Kampf gewann, wenn einem Vampire im Nacken saßen. Die Wölfe mussten aufpassen, dass die Untoten sie nicht zerquetschten oder ihnen sämtliche Rippen im Körper brachen.

Ich betrachtete wieder den hellbraunen Wolf vor mir und las seine Gedanken.

Doch dann wurde ich abgelenkt. Das Training stand an. Während sich Jasper und Alice gegenüber standen und dann Alice anfing leichtfüßig herum zu tänzeln um den Schlägen und Angriffen unseres Bruders auszuweichen, sah ich wie Jacob sich hinlegte und die Schauze auf die Vorderbeine ablegte. Sein Blick galt meiner Bella. Das Training interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten!

Leise knurrte ich wieder. Jacob würde es hören. Dann spürte ich eine Präsenz dicht neben mir. Mein Vater. Ich konnte seinen strengen Blick spüren, doch ich fixierte weiterhin den _Hund_ auf dem Hügel.

"Edward," sagte Carlisle jetzt leise. "Hör bitte auf damit!"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf herum und sah ihn an. "Womit?"

Ja, das war eine ziemlich blöde Frage gewesen, die ich mir aber leider nicht verkneifen konnte. Natürlich wusste ich, was mein Vater meinte, doch im Moment interessierte mich nur der Wolf und die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die er Bella zu dachte. Carlisle legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und drehte mich in seine Richtung, damit ich Jake nicht mehr ansehen konnte. Jetzt fixierte ich meinen Vater - meinen Clanführer.

"Ich denke, du weisst genau was ich meine," sagte Carlisle und hob eine Augenbraue. Ich seufzte innerlich. Das tat er immer, wenn er sauer auf mich war, mich in der Tasche hatte oder ich kurz davor stand eine Tracht Prügel zu kassieren. Oder auch bei allen drei Dingen ... "Lass bitte Jacob in Ruhe!"

"Dad, das ..." begann ich frustriert und meine Augen fingen Feuer. "Er beobachtet sie die ganze Zeit!"

"Und _du_ beobachtest ihn," gab er zurück. Da war sie wieder die Augenbraue. Ich schwieg, weil das sicher in diesem Moment besser für mich war. Mein Dad fuhr fort. "Konzentrier dich bitte auf dieses Training, Edward und sonst auf nichts anderes. Ich habe keine große Lust meinen Koffer auspacken zu müssen, nur weil du die Beherrschung verlierst und ihm das Fell über die Ohren ziehst! Also keine Verletzten. Ist das klar?"

_Das Fell über die Ohren ziehst ..._ wiederholte ich in Gedanken und musste innerlich grinsen. Gut gesagt, Dad!

"Ja, Dad," gab ich leise zurück und nickte leicht.

Inzwischen hatten mein Bruder Jasper und Alice ihren kleinen Showkampf beendet und Jaz stand wieder zwischen uns und dem Hügel. Jetzt war Rosalie an der Reihe. Sie lächelte und trat auf unseren Bruder zu, der sie mit funkelnden Augen musterte. Würde sie zuerst zu schlagen oder ihm einen Tritt verpassen? Würde _er_ sie zuerst angreifen?

Kurz betrachtete ich wieder Jake und suchte in seinem Kopf herum. Als ich seinen nächsten Gedanken hörte, der sich auf Bella bezog, machte ich einen gefährlichen Schritt nach vorn und fauchte ihn an. Obwohl er einige Meter entfernt war, wusste Jake, dass ich ihn gemeint hatte. Der Wolf spitzte die Ohren und grinste dämlich. Wieder fauchte ich, doch hörte dann ein verärgertes Knurren dicht neben mir. Langsam bewegte ich meinen Kopf nach rechts und Carlisle sah mich an.

"Es reicht jetzt! Möchtest du das mit mir ausdiskutieren? Unter vier Augen, Edward? Das kann ich ganz schnell arrangieren, wenn du darauf bestehst!"

Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ich daran dachte, was er mit _ausdiskutieren_ meinte. Er hatte mir großen Ärger angedroht als wir in seinem Büro gewesen waren und ich hatte ihm versichert, dass ich mich benehmen würde. Ich schluckte.

"Nein, Sir. D-das muss nicht sein. Ehrlich. Ich werde mich beherrschen ..."

"Will ich hoffen," erwiderte mein Vater seufzend und lehnte sich dann mit dem Hintern an den silbernen Jeep vor dem wir standen.

Gemeinsam beobachteten wir jetzt das weitere Geschehen auf der Lichtung. Rosalie hatte sich einen Knüppel als Hilfe geschnappt und versuchte jetzt Jasper damit eins überzubraten. Dieser wich jedoch geschickt aus. Ich grinste. Bei dieser Übung war Jasper sicher nicht langweilig. Mein Bruder konnte sehr gut kämpfen. Es lag ihm im Blut und er hatte es gelernt damals. Die Armee war Schuld.

Rose fuchtelte in wilden Bewegungen mit dem Stock herum und wollte gerade seine Beine treffen, als Jasper hoch sprang und ihr dann seine Hand ins Gesicht stieß.

Unser Vater verdrehte neben mir die Augen und versteckte dann sein Gesicht hinter seiner Hand. Er konnte fast nicht hinsehen. Kämpfen war ihm ein Dorn im Auge und er vermied es wo es nur ging. Doch dieses Mal hatte er keine andere Wahl als mit seiner geliebten Familie auf das Schlachtfeld zu ziehen und Forks zu verteidigen!

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ja, so langsam bauen sich Spannungen auf zwischen Edward und dem ... _Hund_! Dad war ja da und hat Edward zurückgehalten. Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir ein wenig mit Daddy leiden, denn Esme muss auf das Trainingsfeld und das passt dem Clanführer nicht wirklich, lol ... Wir werden sehen ... Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	3. Nur die Ruhe

**AN:** Und hier haben wir das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spass wünsche ich euch :)

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Die Trainingskämpfe seiner Familie zerren an Carlisles Nerven ...

* * *

Carlisle PoV

Mir war nicht wohl bei der Sache, als ich meinem Sohn und meiner Tochter Rosalie beim Training zu sah. Es sah alles so echt aus. Gut ... es war echt! Allerdings war es doch nur eine Übung und kein echter Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Trotzdem gefiel es mir nicht, dass mein Sohn knurrend und Zähne fletschend eine Frau, seine Schwester, angriff und zu Boden zu reißen versuchte. Jasper hingegen hatte seinen Spass, das konnte ich von dem Jeep aus sehen. Er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er dem Knüppel mit dem Kopf auswich und dann wieder um Rose herumtänzelte. Es sah aus wie ein Tanz. Eine einstudierte Choreographie, die sich geprobt hatten und die sich jetzt stolz dem Rest vorführten.

Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Edward stand mit Bella neben mir. Mein Sohn hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und verfolgte jede von Jaspers Bewegungen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er Jasper innerlich leise anfeuerte. Edward war kein Fan von Rose. War er noch nie gewesen. Früher dachte ich, dass er mich dafür hassen würde, dass ich sie damals _gerettet_ hatte.

"Ja, das stimmt," sagte er plötzlich neben mir.

Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihm und musterte ihn streng. Ich hasste es, wenn er das machte! Und eigentlich hatte ich geglaubt, dass er verstanden hätte, was Privatsphäre bedeutete - vor allem mir.

Ich legte den Kopf schief. "Ich dachte, wir beide hätten das Thema _Privatsphäre_ abgehakt, Edward? Müssen wir das vielleicht später noch mal besprechen?"

Er schluckte. Bella beobachtete uns. Mein Sohn betrachtete kurz seine Turnschuhe auf der feuchten Wiese. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir zu und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, ich ... entschuldige."

"Angenommen," erwiderte ich leise und spürte Esme neben mir.

Sie drückte leicht meinen Arm und küsste mich dann auf die Wange. Ich lächelte und beugte mich dann zu ihr um sie auf den Mund zu küssen. Ich liebte diese Frau einfach. Sie war das schönste, das schlauste und das liebevollste Wesen, was ich jemals gesehen hatte. Nichts und Niemand würde uns je trennen können. Eher würde ich sterben oder mich von den Volturi töten lassen, als dass ich die Liebe meiner Existenz verlieren würde.

Ich lächelte sie an und sie zurück. Ich küsste sie auf ihr schwarzes Haar, was sie sich für diesen Tag zusammengebunden hatte und beobachtete dann wieder meine Kinder, die sich mitten auf der Lichtung gegenseitig umzubringen versuchten. Kurz warf ich einen kritischen Blick auf den Hügel, der sich dahinter auf tat. Der Rudelführer Sam und die anderen Wölfe hatten sich hingelegt und verfolgten das Schauspiel, was sich ihnen bot. Sie sahen interessiert und auch ein bißchen überrascht aus. Natürlich! Sie hatten uns ja noch nie kämpfen sehen. Ich hörte wie Jasper auf mich zu kam und sah auf.

Rose hatte den Stock weggeworfen und putzte sich die schlanken Hände an ihrer Jeans ab. Wie immer die feine Dame ... Ich grinste leicht bei dem Gedanken. Ein paar Stunden vorher, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass sie sich bereit erklären würde hier mit uns im Dreck zu stehen und zu zu lassen, dass einer ihrer Brüder sie fertig machte. Noch dazu hatte sie sich bereit erklärt, Bella zu helfen. Das war ein großer Schritt für meine Tochter gewesen und ich war stolz auf sie. Jasper trat an Esme heran und lächelte sie an.

"Mum, kommst du," fragte er und streckte seiner Mutter auffordernd die Hand entgegen.

Esme lächelte jetzt ebenfalls und ergriff die Hand unseres Sohnes. Gleich würde er ihr zeigen wie man sich verteidigte und einen Kampf gewann. Mir war überhaupt nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, meine Frau gleich durch die Luft fliegen zu sehen. Bevor sie mit Jasper auf die Trainingsfläche gehen konnte, streckte ich schnell meine Hand nach ihr aus und ergriff sie zärtlich aber bestimmt an ihrem Oberarm.

Sie drehte sich sofort nach mir um. "Was ist?"

"Tu mir den Gefallen und pass bitte auf, okay," sagte ich leise und warf dann einen strengen Blick auf meinen blonden Sohn. "Und _du_! Tust ihr nicht weh, Jasper!"

Esme seufzte und verdrehte genervt von meiner überzogenen Fürsorge die Augen. Sie ließ Jaspers Hand los, trat wieder auf mich zu und legte beide Hände sanft auf meine Schultern. "Schätzchen? Ich kann auf mich aufpassen! Und unser Sohn wird mir nicht weh tun. _Vertrauen_, Carlisle! Schon mal gehört?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und ich seufzte ergeben. Natürlich hatte sie Recht! Sie nahm die Hände von meinen Schultern und ich grinste. "Schon gut, es ... es tut mir leid, Schatz. Geh!"

Sie grinste und drückte mir noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging weiter auf die Lichtung.

"Keine Sorge, Dad," hörte ich jetzt Jasper vor mir. "Ich pass schon auf sie auf. Bleib cool!"

_Cool bleiben ... _Mein Sohn, der innerhalb einer Sekunde einem anderen Vampir den Kopf abreißen konnte, hatte gut reden. Ich seufzte. Dann verschränkte ich wieder die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu, wie sich Esme vor Jasper aufstellte und auch er in Position ging. Oben auf dem Hügel spitzte Sam die großen, schwarzen Ohren und blickte zu uns herunter. Meine Nervosität stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde, als Esme langsam um Jasper herum ging und dieser die Zähne fletschte.

"Dad," sagte Edward jetzt neben mir und ich sah ihn von der Seite aus an. Er wies mit dem Kopf auf die zwei sich anknurrenden Vampire vor uns. "Fahr dich mal runter. Du bist gerade ein nervliches Wrack und Jasper hilft das ganz und gar nicht, bei dem was er tun muss! Sieh ihn dir an. Er kann nichts machen, wenn du nicht ruhiger wirst und ihm vertraust ..."

Jasper beobachtete mich von der Entfernung aus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war starr, aber auch traurig. Seine Arme hingen an seinem Körper. Er wartete wirklich darauf, dass ich mit der Situation klar kam. Ich seufzte.

"Entschuldige, Jasper, ich versuch mich zu beherrschen," erklärte ich ihm leise. Meine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern. "Macht weiter ..."

Er nickte nur und Esme lächelte mich gequält an. "Nur die Ruhe, Schatz. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass dein Sohn seine Zähne in mich schlägt."

Ich lachte leise ..._ Auf einmal ist es `dein´ Sohn ja? Wenn Jasper Mist gebaut hat und ich mit ihm deswegen in meinem Büro reden muss, dann ist es immer `mein´ Sohn! _

Ich lehnte mich noch näher an den Wagen und versuchte ruhiger zu werden. Mein Blick und meine Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder der Übung, die sich vor mir abspielte. Esme begann wieder um Jasper herum zu tänzeln und er verfolgte sie vorsichtig mit seinen Augen. Leise knurrte sie auffordernd. Jasper sollte den ersten Schritt machen und meine wunderschöne und liebenswerte Frau, sollte sich verteidigen. Sie sah doch verdammt sexy in diesem Lila farbenen Shirt aus ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Der arme Carlisle ... Schön ruhig bleiben, Doc! Du hast nachher noch genug Gelegenheit dich aufzuregen :) Wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel! Bis dahin, eure Vanessa


	4. Playing around

**AN:** Und hier haben wir schon das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spass wünsche ich euch :)

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Esme und Jasper kämpfen miteinander und währenddessen macht sich Jacob an Bella ran! Edward passt das natürlich überhaupt nicht, als er dann gegen seinen Vater antreten muss ... Wer diesen Kampf wohl gewinnt?

* * *

Edward PoV

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete aus sicherer Entfernung meinen blonden Bruder, der gerade zum wiederholten Mal unsere Mutter aufs Kreuz gelegt hatte. Er hatte ihr verschiedene Griffe und Attacken gezeigt, die sie nun selbst anwenden sollte. Es fiel ihr schwer, das sah ich. Leise betete ich zu Gott, dass die Show hier bald vorbei sein würde. Es stank so ekelhaft nach _Hund_, dass ich ein paar Mal die Nase rümpfen musste. Ich würde froh sein, wenn wir vielleicht in zwei Stunden wieder in unserem Haus und unserem Territorium sein würden!

Plötzlich stand Mum schon wieder auf ihren Beinen. Sie knurrte leise und ihre Augen blitzten. Geschickt tänzelte sie um Jasper herum, der ihr in jeder Bewegung folgte. Ihr lilafarbenes Oberteil war voller Dreck und Gras. Mein Blick fiel auf Jasper, der aber nicht besser aussah. Immerhin hatte er am Anfang bereits mit Emmett gekämpft und ihn durch die Luft geschleudert. Sein blondes Haar war zerzaust und sein schwarzes Shirt hatte ein kleines Loch.

Das erste Mal, als Jasper Esme zu Boden geworfen hatte, war Dad neben mir zusammen gezuckt und drauf und dran gewesen das Ganze vorzeitig zu beenden. Meine Schwestern hatte ihn noch aufhalten können und nun war er einigermaßen entspannt. Oder er tat nur so ...

Wieder zitterte die Erde, als diesmal Esme Jasper mit voller Wucht von den Füßen stieß und mein Bruder etwas unbeholfen auf seinem Hintern landete. Ich grinste frech. "Super Mum!"

Auch Carlisle neben mir, grinste jetzt leicht vor sich hin. Jasper war unser bester Kämpfer, das war allen hier klar und wenn dann seine zart beseitete Frau, die eigentlich niemandem weh tun konnte, ihn mit einem Kick auf den Boden der Lichtung holte, war das schon etwas besonderes. Keine Sekunde später stand Jasper wieder und der _Tanz_ begann von Neuem. Als Jasper dann Esme ein drittes Mal umgeworfen hatte und seine scharfen Zähne gefährlich nahe an ihrem Hals endeten, brach Jasper das Training ab. Er hatte gewonnen! Doch was noch viel wichtiger war, er hatte ihr gezeigt, wie sie sich gegen andere Vampire zur Wehr setzten musste und ihren Angriffen auswich.

Mum kam zu uns herüber, klopfte sich den Dreck und Staub von der schwarzen Hose und Carlisle legte seine Arme um sie. Sie lächelte und küsste ihn dann sanft auf die Lippen. Mein Vater schloss seine Augen und Esme entzog sich spielerisch seinem Mund. Er öffnete wieder die Augen und sah sie verdutzt an. "Was soll das?"

Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hände auf seine starken Schultern. "War ich gut? ... Hast du gesehen, wie ich _deinen_ Sohn fertig gemacht habe, Schatz?"

"Oh ja," erwiderte Dad mit leiser Stimme und nickte. Sein warmer Blick ließ nicht von ihr ab. "Dann werde ich jetzt mal unseren anderen Sohn fertig machen. Ist das okay für dich?"

Ich grunzte leicht neben ihm. "Ja, das will ich sehen!"

Dad warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu, löste sich dann von seiner hübschen Frau und schlenderte auf die große Fläche der Lichtung. Ich blieb stehen und gab Mum einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie tätschelte mir leicht die Schulter. Carlisle seufzte leise.

"Kommst du oder hast du Angst, Edward?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihm und lachte. "Ich und Angst? Vor dir?"

_"Mach ihn fertig, Doc!"_

Sofort schoss mein Kopf in die Richtung des Hügels und ich fixierte wütend Jacob, der sein Maul öffnete und mir die Zähne zeigte. Es sah so aus, als ob er gähnen würde. Leicht spielte er mit den weichen Ohren und starrte mich an. Knurrend machte ich einen Schritt vorwärts und bewegte mich langsam zu meinem wartenden Vater hinüber. Wieder suchten meine schwarzen Augen den hellbraunen Wolf. Er sah zwischen Carlisle und mir hin und her. Sein buschiger Schwanz bewegte sich leicht neben seinem massigen Körper.

"Edward," rief Dad mich jetzt leise und ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu.

Jasper stand neben ihm und wartete ebenfalls auf mich. Ich war genervt! Vielleicht konnte ich diesen Trainingskampf mit meinem Vater nutzen, um negative Energie abzuladen? Jasper erinnerte uns noch mal daran, dass dies nur ein Training und kein echter Kampf auf Leben und Tod war und wir entfernten uns auf der Lichtung voneinander. Langsam gingen wir in entgegengesetzte Richtungen und stoppten dann viele Meter entfernt voneinander. Ich drehte mich um, als ich die Ausgangsposition erreicht hatte. Jasper stand etwa in der Mitte des Feldes vor den Autos und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Carlisle starrte mich an und hob dann grinsend eine Augenbraue. _"Du hast Angst!"_

Grinsend schüttelte ich über seinen Gedanken den Kopf. Dann wurden wir ernst und nickten uns zu. Das Startsignal! Ich rannte los und auf ihn zu.

Knurrend trafen wir uns etwa in der Mitte der Lichtung und packten uns an den Schultern. Unsere starke Vampirkraft setzten wir sofort ein. Wir versuchten uns gegenseitig abzudrängen und auf den Boden zu werfen. Ich machte einen Schritt nach links und mein Vater tat es mir gleich. Mit Mühe versuchte ich seine Privatsphäre nicht zu verletzen und mich in seinen Kopf zu schleichen. Das wäre unfair. Ich wüsste sofort welchen Schritt er machen würde und konnte sehr gut kontern und ihm ausweichen.

Ich knurrte wieder angriffslustig und trat nach ihm. Carlisle hatte das Manöver bereits geahnt und war mir geschickt ausgewichen. Wir tänzelten über die Wiese und bemerkten in unserem Rausch gar nicht mehr, dass wir von vielen beobachtet wurden. Auch Jacobs Gedanken hörte ich nicht mehr. Mein Vater machte drei hastige Schritte in schneller Reihenfolge und versuchte hinter mich zu kommen und mir seine Arme um den Hals zu legen. Genau so töteten Vampire einen anderen ihrer Art. Sie brachen ihm das Genick und rissen ihm den Kopf ab!

Ich schnellte noch rechtzeitig zur Seite und riss mich dann von ihm los. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, sah ich Jasper, der unserer Famiie jetzt den Rücken zugewandt hatte und uns grinsend beobachtete. Vielleicht würde er mir einen guten Tipp geben wie ich unseren Vater zur Strecke bringen konnte? Dad fauchte plötzlich und rannte wieder auf mich zu. Sofort nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, packte ihn an einer Schulter und riss ihn zu Boden auf die braune Erde. Es knallte laut, als sein Körper aufschlug. Sofort ließ ich von ihm ab und sah triumphierend meinen Bruder an, der anerkennend nickte und sich dann wieder zu unserer Familie umdrehte, um weiter zu erklären.

Ich legte den Kopf schief und sah Bella an. _Was ...?_

Dicht neben meiner Freundin vor dem silbernen Jeep sass Jacob und sie kraulte ihm den Kopf. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein? Der Wolf spielte wieder mit den Ohren und neigte sich dann zu ihr hinunter. Bella schien das jedoch zu gefallen, denn sie lächelte sanft. Langsam streckte sie ihre zarte Hand aus und streichelte ihm über das dichte Fell. Ich war wütend!

Plötzlich stieß mir jemand seine Füße in die Beine und ich verlor das Gleichgewicht. Die Erde kam näher. Krachend rammte ich den Waldboden und lag auf dem Rücken. Direkt über meinem Gesicht sah ich meinen Vater, der sich schnell zu mir hinunter beugte. Ich knurrte und versuchte mich aufzurichten. Carlisle stieß mich wieder leicht auf den Dreck zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen einer Hand auf meine Brust. Er wollte mich unten halten und baute sofort Druck auf! Jetzt knurrte er leise, aber drohend.

"Rühr dich ja nicht ..."

Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen mir mein Vater unsere Rangordnung wieder klar gemacht hatte, nahm er seine Finger von meiner Brust und stand auf. Sein Blick haftete auf mir! Ich bewegte mich nicht. Meine Arme lagen neben meinem erschöpften Körper und ich atmete schwer. Der Kampf war Kräfte zehrend gewesen und es nervte mich ungemein, dass Dad gewonnen hatte! Doch was mich noch viel mehr auf die Palme brachte, war Jacob, der mit Bella flirtete und sich bei ihr Liebkosungen abholte. Ich würde ihn umbringen! Mein Kopf fiel schlapp zur Seite. Jetzt hörte ich auch Jasper wieder, der weiter erklärte wie man einem anderen Vampir den Gar ausmachen konnte.

Mein wütender Blick fiel wieder auf Carlisle, der leicht nickte. Sofort schoss ich auf die Füße und nahm Jacob ins Visier, der seine Schnauze jetzt an Bellas Körper schmiegte. Ich kochte vor Wut! Dad kam an mir vorbei und klopfte mir leicht auf die Schulter. Er grinste - ich nicht. Ich war geladen ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ein schöner Vater-Sohn-Kampf :) Und Edward hat verloren! Ich liebe diese Kampfszene im Film, wo Carlisle ihm mit den Fingern auf der Brust sehr deutlich macht, wer hier das Sagen hat und dass er sich erstmal nicht rühren soll *grins* Sehr schön! Im nächsten Kapitel ist Edward ziemlich genervt von Jacob und der Wolf fordert ihn dann tatsächlich heraus! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	5. Das Tier in dir!

**AN:** Und weiter geht es! Viel Spass wünsche ich euch :)

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer :) und nicht mir!

Zum Kapitel:  
Ob Edward den als Übung getarnten Kampf bei seinem Vater durch kriegt? ... Wer wird gewinnen?

* * *

Edwards PoV

Es ärgerte mich ungemein, dass Carlisle mich plötzlich einfach mit einem gezielten Schlag ausgknockt hatte. Ich war eigentlich guter Dinge gewesen, als wir diesen Kampf begonnen hatten. Auch hatte ich es ganz gut geschafft ihn mir vom Hals zu halten und dann sogar auf den Boden zu schicken. Ich hatte ihn gehässig angegrinst, doch er war blitzschnell wieder aufgesprungen und hatte sich auf mich gestürzt als wär ich seine Beute. So war mein Dad! Er konnte nicht gut verlieren und das Dumme war, ich auch nicht.

Leicht drehte ich meinen Kopf noch mal zu meiner Familie um, die jetzt geschlossen an unseren Autos stand und redete. Manöverkritik! Jasper scheute sich nicht davor uns unsere Fehler vorzuhalten und anzuprangern. Er konnte das! Immerhin war er Major bei der Armee gewesen und wusste sehr genau, wie man jemanden gut motivierte. Bei mir hatte das nicht wirklich geklappt, denn ich war während des Trainings abgelenkt worden. Von Jacob!

Ich sah wieder gerade aus und ging weiter. Genau _der_ Jacob, der sich zu meiner Freundin gesellt hatte und sich immer noch ganz in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Oder besser gesagt - einen halben Meter neben ihr auf seinen vier Pfoten stand und sie liebevoll an sah.

Konnte man bei einem Wolf von _liebevoll_ sprechen? Ja, ich denke schon. Denn in diesem Wolf - diesem Raubtier - sah ich vieles was ich auch bei einem Menschen erkennen würde. Ein liebevoller Ausdruck in den braunen Augen, hier und da ein Zwinkern und nicht zu vergessen dieses dämliche Grinsen was Jake drauf hatte um Bella ein Lächeln zu entlocken.

Schritt um Schritt ging ich vorwärts auf die beiden unterschiedlichen, aber doch so gleichen Geschöpfe zu. Als ich nicht mehr weit entfernt war, las ich wieder die Gedanken des Wolfes. Bella sah mir entgegen, während er seine weiche Schnauze nochmal an ihrem Pullover rieb. Meine Augen blitzten vor Zorn und Eifersucht. Ich machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und blieb dann stehen. Ein leises aber warnendes Knurren entfuhr meiner Kehle.

Bella öffnete erschreckt und überrascht den Mund aber sagte nichts. Jake hingegen nahm seinen Kopf weg und betrachtete mich. Er spielte mit den langen Ohren und wackelte mit dem Schwanz. Innerlich lachte ich laut. Er hatte jetzt sehr viel von einem Hund, der sein Herrchen sah und unbedingt an sein Spielzeug wollte. "Soll ich dir jetzt deinen _Ball_ werfen oder was?"

Die Ohren, die eben noch so locker umherwanderten, stellten sich abrupt auf und nach hinten. Bei Tieren nannte man diese Gefühlsregung entweder Angst oder es war Aggressivität. Hier war es eindeutig Letzteres! Pure Aggression gegenüber seinem Rivalen - mir! Mein Kommentar hatte ihm ganz und gar nicht gepasst und das zeigte er mir jetzt sehr deutlich.

Der Wolf zog die Mundwinkel nach hinten und entblößte seine spitzen, weißen Zähne. Ich bewegte mich nicht, sondern betrachtete ihn nur stumm. Jake setzte eine Vorderpfote nach rechts und drehte seinen Körper etwas, damit er mich besser ansehen konnte. Ich warf kurz einen Blick auf Bella, die zwischen uns hin- und herblickte. Nervosität spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht und ihrer Gestik wieder.

Meine goldenen Augen suchten wieder den Wolf vor mir. Auch er hatte sich nicht mehr bewegt. Aber er sprach zu mir oder besser gesagt, seine Gedanken. Ich hörte zu und knurrte dann wieder leise.

"Willst du das wirklich," fragte ich Jake leise und grinste dann leicht. "Ich will dir wirklich nicht weh tun."

_Doch, verdammt ich will! Ich würde dich am Liebsten umbringen, aber Bella würde mir das sicher nicht verzeihen _...

Er setzte eine Pfote nach vorn, streckte die scharfen Krallen heraus und knurrte herausfordernd. Gut, vielleicht will er es doch! Natürlich würde ich diesen Kampf niemals freiwillig ablehnen. Es war eine gute Chance das Tier in die Schranken zu weisen und die wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.

Leicht drehte ich meinen Kopf nach hinten und sah meinen Vater, der sich mit meinen Geschwistern unterhielt. Ob das eine wirklich gute Ablenkung war, wusste ich nicht. Aber ich würde es gleich herausfinden. Kurz dachte ich an unser Gespräch in seinem Büro gestern und dass ich ja die Wölfe in Ruhe lassen sollte, vorne weg Jacob!

Ich hörte wieder ein Knurren direkt vor mir. Der stinkende Hund forderte mich allen Ernstes heraus! Leise atmete ich aus und überdachte die Situation. Mir war klar, dass Carlisle, sobald wir aufeinander los preschen würden, dazwischen gehen würde. Aber wie wäre es, wenn ich einen offiziellen Kampf also ein _Training_ daraus machte?

Ich ging zu Dad hinüber und erklärte ihm, dass ich ganz gerne mit Jacob trainieren wollte. So ein _Vampir-gegen-Wolf-Kampf_ war doch etwas ganz anderes und sicher sehr nützllich für den richtigen Kampf mit der Neugeborenenarmee und Victoria oder? Mein Vater hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und mich angesehen. Nein, er hatte mich gemustert! Er traute mir nicht. Seinem _Sohn_.

Rosalie lachte hinter ihm und sagte, dass sie alles auf Jacob setzten würde was sie hätte.

_Sehr witzig, Schwesterchen! Pass bloß auf, dass ich nicht gleich auf die Idee komme gegen dich anzutreten! Da wirst du ganz sicher den Kürzeren ziehen, glaub mir._

Ich knurrte sie an, doch hielt sofort wieder den Mund, als Dad mich streng an sah. Nach kurzer Zeit der Überredung meinerseits stimmte er letztendlich doch zu und ich spazierte langsam hinüber zu dem Wolf, der sich auf den Waldboden abgelegt hatte. Es sah so aus, als würde er ein Nickerchen halten. Der Schwanz lag neben ihm und er hatte die kurze Schnauze entspannt auf die weichen Vorderläufe gebettet. Als er mich kommen hörte, bewegte er leicht ein Ohr zur Seite, öffnete ein Auge und schielte dann zu mir hinüber. Es sah wirklich friedlich aus, so wie er da lag. Aber ich wusste genau, dass er auch anders konnte ... und _wie_ er konnte!

Bella stand neben ihm und ich ging zu ihr. Sanft legte ich meine Arme um ihren Körper, zog sie nah an mich heran und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten, sah ich ihr tief in die Augen und versprach, dass wir vorsichtig sein würden. In Gedanken hatte ich das _Tier_ bereits gehäutet, säuberlich in zwei Hälften geteilt und angezündet! Doch diesen Gedanken behielt ich für mich.

Sie legte ihre schlanken Hände um meinen kalten Hals und ich sah wieder auf das Lederarmband was sie von dem Wolf geschenkt bekommen hatte. Ich seufzte. Bella nahm ihre Hände wieder weg und legte eine Hand auf meine Wange. Dann wurde es Zeit ...

Kurz gab ich Jacob einen Wink mit dem Kopf und er sprang sofort auf. Langsam folgte er mir auf unser Übungsfeld und schon wurden wir von dem gesamten Wolfsrudel und meiner Familie neugierig beobachtet. Das Ganze würde zwar wie ein Training wirken, aber Jacob und ich wussten, dass es mehr war als das. Das hier war bitterer Ernst!

Ich warf einen kritischen Blick auf den Hügel auf dem sich Sam und der Rest des Rudels tummelten. Der pechschwarze Alphawolf sah mich an und legte sich dann auf der Erde hin, um den Kampf zu verfolgen. Uns aufhalten würde er nicht!

Jacob und ich entfernten uns voneinander und gingen oder trabten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. ich atmete tief durch und meine Vampirsinne erwachten zum Leben. Nur ein paar Sekunden später rannten wir aufeinander zu.

Der Wolf war verdammt schnell, weil er zwei Füße mehr hatte, als ich. Mit weit geöffnetem Maul zielte er auf meine Schulter. Ich schaffte es ihn mit den Händen abzuwehren. Er fletschte wütend die Zähne und spang wieder auf mich zu. Schnell warf ich mich auf die Seite. Jacob konnte nicht mehr so schnell bremsen, grub seine Pfoten in die Erde und warf sich herum. Erde wurde zur Seite gewirbelt. Dann sprintete er wieder auf mich zu und riss sein Maul auf. Seine weißen und großen Zähne blitzten.

Mein Körper zitterte vor Erregung und Anspannung. Doch Angst hatte ich keine. Der braune Wolf warf sich mit den scharfen Krallen voran, wieder auf mich und ich hob meine Arme vor mein blasses Gesicht um mich zu schützen. Das war ein Fehler. Seine gewaltigen Kiefer bekamen meinen Arm zu fassen und ich schrie auf. Der Schmerz war überwältigend.

Ich bewegte den Unterarm hin und her um mich wieder zu befreien. Seine spitzen Zähne drückten sich durch den schwarzen und dünnen Stoff meines Shirts und bohrten sich in die Haut. Es brannte wie Feuer!

Schließlich gab ich ihm einen heftigen Tritt auf sein Bein und er jaulte auf. Ich nutzte die Chance seiner offen stehenden Kiefer, um meinen Arm aus seinem triefenden Maul zu ziehen und Jacob ließ kurz von mir ab. Dann knurrte er wieder laut und ging erneut zum Angriff über.

Ich drückte meine Unterarme gegen seine Vorderläufe. Sein heißer Atem stank ekelerregend! Laut krachend schnappte er kurz vor meinem Gesicht zu und knurrte verärgert, weil er mich nicht zu fassen bekam. Ich riss mein Knie hoch und gab ihm einen festen Stoß in den Bauch. Jacob bäumte sich auf, riss den gewaltigen Kopf hoch und winselte leise.

Jetzt versuchte er mich mit den starken Pfoten zu schlagen. Ich ließ mich wieder auf die weiche Erde fallen, rollte dann geschickt herum und kam unter ihm wieder hervor. Wie ein Blitz sprang ich auf und riss ihn einfach um. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr zu spielen! Er jaulte wieder. Ich knurrte und fauchte wütend. Seine Ohren stellten sich auf und nach hinten. Er war auf Angriff getrimmt! Ich musste ihn stoppen, noch bevor er eine Chance hatte, sich wieder auf mich zu stürzen. Zwischen seinen Beißern wollte ich nicht landen.

Ich sprang auf ihn und grub meine Finger tief in sein dichtes Fell und Rücken. Sofort versuchte er nach mir zu schnappen. Doch seine messerscharfen Zähne kamen nicht an mich heran. Ich sass in seinem toten Winkel. Als er merkte, dass er mich nicht packen konnte, schüttelte er sich wie ein Besessener um mich von seinem Rücken zu schleudern. Mein linker Arm schmerzte und ich konnte die Zähne immer noch in meinem Fleisch fühlen. Das Knurren des Wolfes wurde lauter.

Ich konnte kurz einen Blick auf Bella erhaschen, die fassungslos und mit weit offenem Mund an einem der Wagen stand und zu uns hinüber sah. Ich überlegte, für wen von uns beiden sie halten würde. Was für eine blöde Frage! Doch schon wurde ich wieder von dem zappelnden Wolf unter mir abgelenkt. Der nächste Abwurfversuch glückte. Ich fiel und kam hart auf dem Waldboden auf. Es krachte. Der Boden erzitterte unter mir wie ein aufkommendes kleines Erdbeben. Dann knackte etwas und ich riss wieder vor Schmerz die Augen auf. Meine Hand schmerzte höllisch.

Keuchend rollte ich mich auf die Seite und stemmte mich dann mit den Unterarmen hoch. Mein Brustkorb und mein Bauch tat weh. Als ich schwer atmend unter mich blickte, sah ich eine große Wurzel auf die ich gestürzt war. _Mist_ ...

Ich reckte meinen Kopf herum um zu sehen wo mein Gegner war. Wie hatte Jasper noch gesagt: Dreht ihnen niemals den Rücken zu! Ja, da war er! Ein gutes Stück auf der anderen Seite des Feldes. Der hellbraune Wolf lag nur ein paar Meter entfernt auf einem Fleck Wiese und leckte sich die Pfote. Jacob sah auch nicht besonders gut aus. Also hatte ich auch einen oder sogar mehrere Treffer gelandet, auch wenn ich es in dem hektischen Treiben nicht bemerkt hatte.

Ich schnaubte laut und hustete. Man könnte sagen, ich war etwas erleichtert und fühlte eine Art von Befriedigung darüber, dass ich Jacob eins auf die Mütze gegeben hatte. Ich bewegte mich vorsichtig im Gras. Der Schmerz in meinem Bauch wurde deutlicher. Ich zuckte und krümmte mich seitlich zusammen. Vielleicht hatte mir der harte Aufprall eine oder mehrere Rippen gebrochen? Vielleicht war eine aber auch nur angeknackst? Vielleicht hatte ich innere Blutungen? Jeder Atemzug tat weh und ich begann zu würgen. Plötzlich spürte ich die Präsenz meines Vaters dicht neben mir und ich sah auf.

Carlisle hockte neben meiner jämmerlichen Statur, nahm mein lediertes Handgelenk vorsichtig in seine Hand und ich zischte bei der leichten Berührung laut auf. Leicht bewegte er meine Finger und ich fauchte ihn an, weil er mir noch mehr Schmerzen zufügte. Fast hätte ich ihn sogar gebissen. Mein Vater ließ meine Hand wieder los und stand auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und verärgert. Nein! _Wütend_ wäre hier wohl das passendere Wort gewesen ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ein toller Kampf war das, Jungs! Leider sind jetzt beide verletzt und ich glaube Carlisle passt das ganz und gar nicht ... Mal sehen was im nächsten Kapitel passiert und was Dad Edward zu sagen hat! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	6. Limits

**AN:** Es geht weiter mit dem Kapitel _Limits_!

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga gehört immer noch Stephenie Meyer!

Zum Kapitel:  
Carlisle ist ganz und gar nicht begeistert von diesem kleinen Kampf, da es Verletzte gab und Edward nicht auf seinen Befehl gehört hat! Und Edward bekommt von seinem Vater eindeutige _Grenzen_ aufgezeigt, während Dad ihn medizinisch versorgen muss ...

* * *

Carlisles PoV

Langsam atmete ich ein und aus. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen ... irgendwie! Vergebens. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich meinem Sohn diesen Kampf, dieses _Training_ erlaubt hatte. Und jetzt war es schief gegangen.

Verärgert schüttelte ich den Kopf und betrachtete Edward sauer, der sich langsam vom Boden aufrappelte und schließlich auf seinen zwei Füßen vor mir stand. Er hielt seine verletzte Hand mit der anderen fest und sah auf den Waldboden unter sich. Das leichte Zittern wurde stärker. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Kurz sah ich an ihm vorbei und auf den hellbraunen Wolf, der auf der Wiese lag. Jake hielt mit dem ständigen Lecken der Pfote inne, als er meinen Blick bemerkte und sah mich an. Leicht spielte er mit den Ohren und winselte.

Ich fixierte wieder meinen 17-jährigen Sohn. "Frag ihn wie schlimm es ist!"

Edward sah hinter sich und bedachte das Tier mit einem wütenden Blick. Edward knurrte leise und der Wolf knurrte zurück. Er fletschte die schneeweißen Zähne und sprang dann etwas unbeholfen auf seine vier Pfoten. Bevor er jedoch einen Schritt nach vorn machen konnte, wandte ich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder meinem Sohn zu und packte ihn grob am Kragen des dunkelen Langarmshirts. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog ich ihn in mein Gesicht. Edward wehrte sich nicht, aber zuckte fauchend zusammen. Schnell legte er eine Hand flach auf seinen Bauch und sah mich an.

Plötzlich hörte ich leise aber hastige Schritte und spürte Bella neben mir. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihr und versuchte einigermaßen zu lächeln. Ob es gelang, wusste ich nicht. "Isabella! Geh bitte wieder zurück zu den Anderen."

Sie sah zuerst mich an und dann Edward. "Ist i-ist alles in Ordnung? Ich meine ..."

Mein Sohn seufzte und nickte dann. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Innerlich kochte es in mir vor Wut! Denn _ich_ war ihm scheinbar völlig egal! Edward hustete kurz. "Es es geht schon. Geh bitte wieder zu Mum und Emmett, Bella! Wir sehen uns später."

_Ja und zwar viel später! ..._

Mein Sohn schluckte wissend. Ihm war klar, was auf ihn zukommen würde, sobald wir allein und unter uns waren.

Etwas überfordert mit der Situation in der wir gerade steckten, sah sie von Edward zu mir und wieder zurück. Meine Hand an seinem Shirt hatte sie natürlich schon am Anfang bemerkt und ihr war klar, dass ich sehr wütend auf ihn war. Meine Körperhaltung sagte das mehr als deutlich!

Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte Bella es endlich verstanden und drehte sich um. Ganz kurz sah sie zu Jacob, doch ging ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren zurück zu meiner wartenden Frau, die sie in Empfang nahm.

Er sah ihr hinterher, bis ich ihm einen kräftigen Ruck an seinem Shirt gab und warnend, aber leise knurrte. Sofort schoss sein Kopf herum und ich hatte wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Nach ein paar Sekunden des Niederstarrens meinerseits, öffnete ich wieder den Mund. "Hier spielt die Musik!"

Er schluckte, sagte aber nichts. Ich legte den Kopf schief und wiederholte meine Forderung nun noch mal an ihn, diesmal leiser, aber nicht minder bedrohlicher. "Ich sagte, frag ihn wie schlimm es ist, Edward!"

Meine schwarzen Augen starrten in seine. Wenn er jetzt zurückweichen könnte, würde er es sofort tun.

Er schluckte und öffnete dann den Mund. "Ja, er hat Schmerzen. Im Bauch, da wo ich ihn getroffen habe ..." Edward warf wieder einen Blick auf Jacob und ich wusste sofort, dass der Wolf ihm noch etwas sagte. Mein Sohn wandte sich noch mal an mich. "Seine Pfote tut weh. A-aber er sagt, dass es nicht so schlimm ist."

Ich nickte leicht. Edward hatte es also schlimmer erwischt als Jacob! _Wunderbar_ ...

Ich musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, dass ich mich zuerst um meinen Sohn kümmern würde. Langsam öffnete sich meine Faust wieder und ich ließ den dunkelblauen Stoff fallen. Ich war sauer! Und ich würde ihm das gleich sehr deutlich zeigen!

Wieder atmete ich aus, drehte mich dann zu unserer Familie um, die geschlossen an den Wagen stand und ausnahmslos zu uns hinüber blickte. Sie alle waren genau so überrascht gewesen wie ich. Ich musste zugeben, Edward hatte das sehr gut hingekriegt und mich phänomenal getäuscht um endlich einmal gegen seinen Rivalen antreten zu können. Das würde ich ihm nicht verzeihen ... jedenfalls nicht so schnell.

Ich seufzte und legte eine Hand auf Edwards Schulter.

"Jacob, ich werde mich zuerst um Edward kümmern. Und dann um dich! Okay?"

Ich betrachtete meinen Sohn wieder, der eine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte. Ich legte den Kopf schief und hob fragend eine Augenbraue an. Ich wartete auf eine Antwort von Jake.

Edward seufzte leise und las dann in seinen Gedanken. Dann räusperte sich mein Sohn. "Das ist für ihn in Ordnung!"

Ich betrachtete den Wolf noch mal. Er hatte seinen großen Kopf bewegt und sah auf den Hügel, auf dem sich die anderen des Rudels befanden. Sam, der Leitwolf war aufgestanden und starrte Jacob wütend an. Jetzt wusste ich, warum er so still da lag und sich nicht rührte. Sam hatte zu ihm Kontakt aufgenommen und gab ihm mit hoher Wahrscheinlichket gerade einen heftigen Arschtritt! Ich löste mich wieder von dem Schauspiel.

"Gut," erwiderte ich und nickte einmal. Mein Blick wurde kalt und ernst.

"Ich werde dir sagen, wie es jetzt läuft," begann ich mit einer ruhigen Stimme.

Edward rollte mit den Augen. Sofort packte ich ihn wieder am Kragen und fauchte ihm so laut ins Gesicht, dass seine Haare ein wenig zurück flogen. Er schluckte und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Ich konnte spüren, dass er zitterte, ob vor Angst oder Schmerzen, wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht. Ich versuchte mich zu kontrollieren und ihm nicht ins Gesicht zu brüllen. Dann öffnete ich den Mund und fuhr gefasst fort.

"Wag es ja nicht vor mir noch einmal die Augen zu verdrehen, Edward Cullen! Du weißt, dass ich das nicht leiden kann, weil es sehr respektlos ist! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Ja, Dad. Ich hab verstanden."

Ich nickte und hielt ihm dann drohend einen Finger vor die Augen. "Ich weiss, du hast Schmerzen. Ich _weiss_, du kannst Jacob im Moment nicht leiden. Und _wir_ _beide_ wissen, er hat dir ziemlich was verpasst und dir zugesetzt und ich meine nicht nur körperlich sondern auch seelisch! Ich werde mich gleich um deine _körperlichen_ Schmerzen kümmern und zwar sehr gründlich. Danach werde ich mir Jacob ansehen und _danach_ unterhalten wir beide uns über diesen unerlaubten Kampf!"

Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, doch mein finsterer Blick stoppte ihn. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

Mein Sohn schloss den Mund sofort wieder und ich fuhr unbeirrt fort. Meine Stimme wurde etwas lauter und energischer. "Du hörst mir jetzt zu und du hörst _gut_ zu, denn ich werde das nur einmal sagen und ich will es nicht wiederholen müssen! ... Wenn du auch nur noch einmal aus der Reihe tanzt und auch nur die kleinste aggressive Haltung gegenüber Jacob zeigst, Edward, wirst du was erleben! Das ist mein Ernst! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"Ja, Sir," antwortete er leise und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Er hielt immer noch krampfhaft seine verletzte Hand fest und das monotone Zittern hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört. Ich schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter und wandte mich dann von ihm ab. Langsam machte ich ein paar Schritte vorwärts und hinüber zu dem roten Jeep meines Sohnes, wo ich meinen Koffer deponiert hatte. Edward folgte mir nicht.

Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter. _"Komm bitte!"_

Natürlich hatte ich gewusst, dass er in meinem Kopf herumspukte. Er wollte wissen, wie sauer ich wirklich auf ihn war und ich denke, er hatte es jetzt herausgefunden! Ich ging weiter und hörte dann leise Schritte hinter mir. Na wenigstens tat er jetzt, was ich von ihm verlangte.

Als ich wieder bei meiner restlichen Familie war, beugte ich mich zu Esme und drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund.

Ich seufzte leise. "Ich versuche mich zu beeilen, aber mit zwei ..." Schnell sah ich zu dem Raubtier hinüber, was sich völlig still verhielt. "Patienten könnte das etwas dauern, Schatz. Ihr könnt aber ruhig schon mal fahren, das Training ist beendet, denke ich ..."

Meine Frau nickte. "Gut. Wir sehen uns zu Hause!"

Ich nickte schnell und spazierte dann zu dem roten Fahrzeug, wo ich stehen blieb und zu Jasper hinüber sah. Ich hielt eine Hand auf. "Schlüssel!"

Mein blond gelockter Sohn schob seine Finger in die Taschen der grauen Hose und zog die Autoschlüssel heraus. In einer schnellen und wendigen Bewegung warf er sie mir zu und ich fing sie lässig mit einer Hand auf. Schnell öffnete ich den hinteren Teil des Wagens, zog meinen Arztkoffer vom Sitz und schlug die Tür zu. Es knallte laut und ich sah, dass Edward bei dem lauten Geräusch zusammen gezuckt war.

Mit den Fingern der rechten Hand spielte ich leicht an dem Griff der Tasche herum und sah meiner Familie dabei zu, wie sie sich auf die vorhandenen Fahrzeuge aufteilten. Bella warf noch mal einen besorgten Blick auf meinen Sohn und stieg dann ebenfalls in eines der Autos. Nur ein paar Sekunden später rasten sie mit quietschenden Reifen rückwärts auf die Lichtung. Sie kurvten herum und verließen unseren improvisierten Trainingsplatz schnell über den Waldweg.

Nur wenige Sekunden später konnte ich sie nicht mehr sehen. Während ich den schwarzen Abgasen hinter her geblickt hatte, war meine momentane Stimmung immer noch nicht besser geworden. Wie konnte sie auch! Er hatte mich mutwillig hintergangen! Mich! Seinen Clanführer! Seinen Mentor! Seinen Vater!

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und entschied dann, wohin wir gehen würden. Die kleine Hütte, die sich nur eine Meile ostwärts befand war ideal damit ich mich um die Verletzungen kümmern konnte. Jetzt noch nach Hause zu fahren, würde einfach zu lange dauern.

Ich marschierte voraus und in den dichten Wald. Edward schwieg und folgte dicht hinter mir. Da er so große Schmerzen hatte, war das Laufen ziemlich anstrengend und wir konnten auch nicht in Vampirgeschwindigkeit durch die Bäume jagen. Das würde einfach zu weh tun.

Jacob lief neben uns her. Auch er war viel langsamer und schnaubte ein paar Mal durch die Nase und hechelte leicht. Der Rest seines Rudels war auf der Lichtung geblieben.

Schritt für Schritt kämpften wir uns durch den dichten und dunkelen Wald. Überall knackten Äste und Vögel zwitscherten leise in den Baumkronen. Wir hörten flatternde Geräusche.

Als wir wenig später an die Hütte kamen, seufzte Edward erleichtert auf und fasste sich an sein Handgelenk und den Arm. Ich ging an die Holztür, öffnete und warf einen Blick auf den hellbraunen Wolf, der etwas verloren auf dem kleinen Vorplatz stand.

"Leg dich hin, Jacob," befahl ich leise und mitfühlend. Dann seufzte ich. "Das hier wird etwas dauern!"

Der Wolf winselte leise, suchte sich dann einen guten Platz vor dem Haus und legte sich vorsichtig auf den Waldboden ab. Er streckte die Vorderläufe aus, schmiegte seinen Kopf auf das weiche Fell und stellte die Ohren auf, um alles gut überwachen zu können. Ich nickte dankend und trat dann in die kleine Hütte.

Der Raum war in etwa so groß wie unser Wohnzimmer. Zwei Betten standen sich gegenüber und mit der langen Seite an den Holzwänden. Decken lagen darauf und ein weißes Kopfkissen. Ein einfacher Holztisch stand in der Mitte mit zwei Stühlen und eine Lampe hing von der Zimmerdecke. Diverse Schränke waren aufgebaut.

Mein Sohn schloss die Tür.

Ich ging zu dem Tisch hinüber, stellte meine Tasche dort ab und zog meinen blauen Schal aus, den ich einfach über die Stuhllehne hing. Ich spazierte zu dem älteren Waschbecken in dem kleinen Badezimmer, zog mir die Ärmel nach oben und wusch gründlich die Hände. Von dem Bad aus konnte ich in den Hauptraum sehen.

Ich beobachtete meinen Sohn, der sich dem Fenster neben der Tür zugewandt hatte und seinerseits Jacob beobachtete. Leise räusperte ich mich. Edward drehte seinen Kopf herum und ich trocknete mir die Hände mit einem Handtuch ab, was ich dann auf das Becken legte. Er hielt immer noch seinen rechten Arm unklammert. Ich spazierte wieder zu meiner Arzttasche, öffnete sie und nahm diverse Dinge heraus, die ich gleich brauchen würde. Ein paar eingepackte Latexhandschuhe, eine Flasche mit Jod, ein Desinfektionsspray, Watte, sterile Verbände, ein Skalpell, mehrere Zangen in verschiedenen Größen ... Edward betrachtete diese Aktion mit Skepsis und Unwohlsein.

Als ich alles vor mir auf einem sterilen und weißen Tuch ausgebreitet hatte, schob ich die Ärmel der blauen Jacke nach oben und bis zu den Ellbogen, öffnete ich die Packung der Handschuhe und zog sie mir über die Hände.

"Was tut mehr weh," fragte ich ihn mit ruhiger Stimme und sah ihn an.

"Der Arm," erwiderte Edward leise.

Ich gab ihm einen Wink mit dem Kopf und deutete auf den Stuhl. "Komm her und setz dich!"

Langsam kam er zur mir und ließ sich auf der Sitzfläche nieder. Er rückte ein Stück näher zum Tisch und legte dann seinen Arm auf die Platte, so dass ich die Wunde sehen konnte. Ich setzte mich jetzt ebenfalls und schob meinen Stuhl näher zum Tisch um besser sehen zu können. Die linke Hand legte ich sanft auf seine Handfläche und drückte mit den Fingern der rechten Hand leicht neben der Wunde auf die Haut. Die Bissverletzung war tief.

Edward zuckte sofort und gab einen leisen Laut von sich. Ich veränderte die Position von meinen Fingern etwas und drückte erneut - diesmal etwas fester. Jetzt hörte ich ein leises Fauchen von ihm. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Der Biss von Jake ging wirklich tief und vielleicht musste ich ihn auch nähen. Nicht zu fassen!

Vorsichtig nahm ich die Finger wieder weg und griff blind auf den Tisch und zu einer kleinen Zange. Ich hatte ein größeres Stück Schmutz entdeckt, was ich mit einem Wattebausch nicht wegwischen konnte. Vorsichtig setzte ich die Zange an der Wunde an und drückte leicht zu. Sofort zischte Edward laut auf und versuchte seinen Arm weg zu ziehen. Ich übte Druck aus und hielt ihn so in Position. Gegen mich konnte er sich nicht wehren. Ich war stärker. Schnell bevor er sich selbst noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen konnte, sah ich ihn ernst an. Meine Augen schimmerten Schwarz.

"Nein," befahl ich ihm streng. "Halt bitte still!"

"Es ... es tut weh, Dad," jammerte er leise und zitterte wieder.

"Das tut mir sehr leid, aber das muss jetzt sein. Ich kann dieses Teil nicht einfach mit Jod wegwischen, also muss ich es rausholen, okay? Nicht zucken!"

Vorsichtig setzte ich wieder die kleine Zange an und bekam das Stück dann zu fassen. Er fauchte leise, aber dem schenkte ich jetzt keine Beachtung. Ich musste meine Arbeit erledigen oder?

Ich warf das schwarze Teilchen einfach neben den Tisch und auf den Holzfußboden. Schnell kontrollierte ich die Wunde noch einmal, ob sich vielleicht irgendwo noch andere _blinde Passagiere_ versteckt hatten und nickte dann zu frieden. Es war kein Splitter oder anderes Fragment zu sehen.

Als nächstes nahm ich einen Wattebausch und befreite ihn aus seiner Plastikverpackung. Ich öffnete die braune Flasche mit Jod, tränkte den weißen Bausch, bis er sich bräunlich verfärbt hatte und begann die äußeren Stellen der Wunde zu säubern. Bei der ersten Berührung zischte mein Sohn laut auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Es brannte. Wieder versuchte er seinen Arm weg zu ziehen und so der Tortur zu entkommen, doch ich hielt sofort dagegen.

"Ich sagte, du sollst still halten," erinnerte ich ihn streng und machte trotzdem mit dem Säubern weiter.

Als ich schließlich nach ein paar Minuten fertig war, warf ich den benutzten Wattebausch in eine seperate Tüte und legte sie auf dem Boden ab. Ich seufzte und faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte zusammen. "Meinst du, du hast dir irgendwas gebrochen bei dem Aufprall oder ..."

"Die ... die Hand tut weh," gab er mir eine Antwort.

Ich seufzte und wusste nicht genau worauf er hinaus wollte. "Ja, das weiss ich! Jacob hat ... nicht gepackt sondern gerissen. Wie Tiere das nun mal machen. Da ist es ganz klar, dass der Biss ziemlich schmerzhaft ist und das wird auch noch etwas weh tun"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und hielt den verletzten Arm hoch. "Nein, e-es hat geknackt, Dad."

"Ah!" Jetzt verstand ich. Vorsichtig nahm ich seine Hand in meine und begutachtete sie eingehend. Leicht bewegte er die einzelnen Finger und den Daumen. Das klappte! Doch als ich ihm etwas fester mit dem Daumen über die Haut und das Handgelenk rieb, fauchte er laut.

Warnend hob ich wieder einen Finger vor sein Gesicht. "Du sollst mich nicht anfauchen, junger Mann!"

Er sah mich entschuldigend an. "Verzeihung ..."

Ich hantierte weiter an seinem Handgelenk herum und sah ihm dann in die Augen. "Es ist nicht gebrochen. Aber leider verstaucht. Du bekommst einen Stützverband, der auch deine Bissverletzung trocken und sauber halten wird und das war`s!"

"Du musst nicht nähen," fragte er etwas unsicher, während ich weitere Utensilien bereit legte und den robusteren Verband aus der Folie nahm.

Ich schenkte ihm einen Blick und grinste leicht. Er sah erleichtert aus. Natürlich war es für jeden Mensch, Vampir oder für ein Tier nicht schön, wenn man mit einer Nadel in seiner Haut herumstocherte und einen Faden zog, aber für meinen Sohn war das immer wieder das Furchtbarste, was es gab. Und leider war es jedes Mal ein kleiner Kampf zwischen uns, bis ich in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen konnte. Edward hasste Nadeln jeglicher Art!

Kopf schüttelnd dachte ich an die Sache in Volterra zurück. Als er wieder zu Hause und in Sicherheit war, hatte ich seinen Kampfspuren nähen müssen und er hatte bei der Betäubungsspritze bereits die Augen weit aufgerissen und mich mehrmals angefaucht und geknurrt. Natürlich hatte ich nicht nachgegeben. Das durfte ich nicht! Als sein Clanführer, der _Alpha_ des Vampirrudels und als sein Vater musste ich Stärke und Konsequenz zeigen! Jedes Mal. Auch, wenn er mich mit diesem wehleidigen Blick an sah und leise und bettelnd fauchte. Er wollte meine Aufmerksamkeit und mein Mitgefühl.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich muss nicht nähen, Edward."

"Gott sei Dank," sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Plötzlich leckte er sich die Lippen. Mein _Kleiner_ war durstig. "Hast, hast du was zu trinken dabei?"

"Nein," sagte ich ihm geradeheraus und verpackte einige der medizinischen Utensilien wieder in den Koffer zurück. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir. Ich sah auf. "Ich habe auch nichts im Wagen!"

"Kann, kann i-"

"Nein," unterbrach ich ihn mit meiner scharfen Stimme und hielt mit dem Packen inne. "Nicht jetzt, aber später!"

Ich wusste, dass er Blut wollte und brauchte. Doch ich hatte auch nicht vor, ihn jetzt und in diesem Zustand hinaus in den Wald und auf die Jagd zu schicken! Da musste er leider warten.

Er betrachtete mich kurz und fauchte dann wieder bettelnd. "Wann später?"

Leise knurrte ich und stand auf. "Wenn wir zwei hier fertig sind! Wenn du dich ausgeruht hast und wenn ich mir Jacob angesehen habe! _Dann_ später und jetzt ist Schluß!"

Wieder fauchte er leise.

Ich hob einen Finger. "Lass das Betteln sofort sein, hörst du?"

Mein Sohn verstummte augenblicklich und sah beleidigt und hungrig auf den Tisch vor sich.

Ich versuchte mich nicht von ihm beeinflussen zu lassen und hart zu bleiben. Ich streifte ein paar neue Latexhandschuhe über, nachdem ich die alten entsorgt hatte und zog den Stuhl vom Tisch weg. "Steh auf bitte!"

Wie von mir verlangt erhob er sich vorsichtig und zuckte zusammen, als sich sein Brustkorb und die Rippen spannten. Er hatte wirklich viel abbekommen. _Zu _viel für meinen Geschmack ...

Zähne knirschend hob ich eine Hand hoch. "Schaffst du es, das Shirt auszuziehen, ohne dass noch mehr verletzt wird?"

Nicken. Ich nahm meine Hand und hielt sie an mein Ohr. "Wie bitte, Edward?"

"Ja," antwortete er mit genervter Stimme.

Laut krachend ließ ich meine Rechte auf die Tischplatte fallen. Mein Sohn riss erschrocken die Augen auf und taumelte einen Schritt nach hinten. Weg von mir und in Sicherheit. Sicherheit? Nein, er war nicht sicher vor mir! Ich fixierte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick. Ja, ich hatte die Nase voll!

"WENN ICH DICH ETWAS FRAGE, ANTWORTEST DU GEFÄLLIGST IN _GANZEN_ SÄTZEN SO WIE DU ES GELERNT HAST! VERBALE KOMMUNIKATION! UND FALLS DU DAS NICHT KANNST, ODER ICH NUR NOCH EIN EINZIGES MAL DEINE SCHLECHTE LAUNE ZU SPÜREN BEKOMME, MEIN SOHN, WERDE ICH DAS THEATER HIER UND JETZT BEENDEN UND DIR DIE TRACHT PRÜGEL VERPASSEN AUF DIE DU SO SCHARF BIST! ... BIN ICH VERSTANDEN WORDEN?"

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Wow! Da ist jemand echt sauer, oder? Edward hat's aber auch drauf, Daddy auf die Nerven zu gehen!Nachdem sich Carlisle im nächsten Kapitel noch weiter um seinen rebellischen Sohn und dann auch um den Wolf gekümmert hat, bekommt Edward die Strafe, die er verdient hat ... Danke fürs Lesen :) Eure Vanessa


	7. Väterliche Konsequenz

**AN: **So und hier haben wir jetzt das letzte Kapitel! Das war eine ganz tolle Story zu einer tollen Szene, finde ich *freu* Viel Spass :)

**To my international fans:** If you are interested, I'll translate this story in english as well :) But please tell me and I will not do it for only one or two people, because it is a whole bunch of work for me! Pm me or tell me in a review here, thanks guys! Vanessa

**Disclaimer:** Die fantastische Twilight Welt gehört immer noch Stephenie Meyer :)

**Warning: **Spanking in diesem Kapitel! Don't like - don't read, please!

Zum Kapitel:  
Carlisle verarztet Edward und sein Sohn rebelliert ... Dann kommt es später zu dem unausweichlichen _Gespräch_ ...

* * *

Edwards PoV

Er war verdammt sauer! Dass mein liebender Vater mir so ins Gesicht brüllte, dass sich mir die Nackenhaare aufstellten, kam selten vor. Aber es kam vor! Wie starr vor Schreck stand ich vor ihm und ließ den dunkelen Stoff meines Shirts wieder los.

Meine verletzte Hand zitterte. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Erregung und Angst. Ich hatte Angst, dass er mich jetzt und hier in zwei Hälften teilte! Nein, natürlich würde er das niemals tun, aber er würde jeden Augenblick ausrasten und das, konnte ich mir in meinem Zustand wirklich nicht leisten. Noch dazu würde er den ganzen restlichen Tag und den Morgen nur schwer zu ertragen sein. Das wollte ich meiner Familie dann doch nicht antun.

Kurz sah ich auf die Holzdielen unter meinen Füßen und zwang mich dann wieder ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Er war angespannt. Seine schwarzen Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt und sein Atem ging ruhig. Carlisle hatte die Arme an seinen Körper gelegt und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Der Alphavampir rang um Kontrolle! Es war jetzt wieder so still im Raum, dass man eine Stecknadel fallen hören konnte oder Jacobs leises Atmen, was von draußen zu uns herein drang.

Ich räusperte mich so leise wie möglich. "Ich ... ich habe verstanden, _Sir._ Es tut mir leid."

Er knurrte leise. Seine Lippen bewegten sich erst nicht, dann ... "Oh bei Gott, Edward! Wenn du es auch nur noch einmal wagst, einen falschen Schritt zu machen oder mir nicht antwortest, kriegst du zu Hause noch mal den Stock und das nicht zu knapp! Das ist ein Versprechen! Kapische?"

Ich schluckte. Wenn er zu Fremdsprachen wechselte, dann war nicht mehr mit im zu spassen.

"Ja, Sir."

Mein aufgebrachter Vater sah mich noch ein paar Sekunden lang still an, dann hob er eine Augenbraue. "Also! Soll ich dir helfen?"

Schnell nickte ich. "Ja, bitte, Dad."

Carlisle trat auf mich zu und streckte ihm beide Arme entgegen. Er umfasste den Stoff an den Handgelenken und zog mir langsam und vorsichtig das Shirt vom Körper. In einer Bewegung warf er es auf den Stuhl, ohne richtig hin zu sehen. Mit einem kritischen Blick betrachtete er meinen Brustkorb, ohne etwas zu berühren.

"Arme nach vorne," befahl er mir dann leise.

Ich gehorchte sofort, denn ich wollte keinen weiteren Ärger haben. Heute nicht! Ich hatte ihn bis aufs Blut gereizt und würde gleich die Quittung dafür bekommen. Und die würde nicht schmeichelhaft ausfallen, das war uns beiden mehr als klar.

Langsam ging er um mich herum und kam hinter mir zum Stehen. Ich spürte seine kalte Hand auf meinen Schulterblättern. Er übte etwas Druck aus. Warum untersuchte er meinen Rücken, wenn ich doch auf den Bauch und die Brust gefallen war? Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich würde ganz bestimmt nicht nachfragen! Mein Dad wusste schon was er tat und er war bei seiner Arbeit äußerst gewissenhaft und ordentlich. Wenn es um mich ging, war er zu Hundert Prozent da und überließ nichts dem Zufall! Ja, so war er. Gewissenhaft, immer da wenn man seine Hilfe brauchte und äußerst genau!

"Ich übe jetzt Druck aus und möchte, dass du dagegen hälst, okay," klärte er mich auf. "Aber wenn es weh tut, sag mir Bescheid!"

"Okay," antwortete ich und bereitete mich auf den Schmerz vor. Ich spürte wie er mit seiner Handfläche auf meinem Schulterblatt herumdrückte. Es tat nicht weh, also lehnte ich mich dagegen. Carlisle wiederholte die Prozedur im gesamten Rückenbereich - oben und unten. Als er fertig war, kam er wieder nach vorn und vor meine Augen.

Er sah mich fragend an. "Keine Schmerzen, nein?"

"Nein."

Er atmete erleichtert aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gedacht, dass ich mir am Rücken etwas angeknackst hätte. Vielleicht die Wirbelsäule oder das Steißbein! Aber ich war okay!

"Gut," sagte er und hielt seine Hände nach vorn. "Leg die Arme an die Seiten."

Ich tat was mir gesagt wurde und verhielt mich still und kooperativ.

Mein Vater begab sich an meine rechte Seite, legte die linke Hand flach wieder auf meinen Rücken in Höhe der Lungen und die rechte Hand auf meinen Bauch. Er drückte sanft mit der Rechten zu. Ich zuckte und zischte leise. An einer anderen Stelle machte er das Gleiche und an meinem Magen. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass ich keine inneren Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, denn dann würden wir ins Krankenhaus fahren müssen und das wollten wir beide vermeiden. Er seufzte leise und erleichtert.

Als nächstes kümmerte er sich um meine Brust und die Rippen. Auch hier gab er Druck auf die einzelnen Knochen, die sich unter meiner Haut abzeichneten. Carlisle begann die Untersuchung an meinem Brustbein, also in der oberen Region und arbeitete sich dann Stück für Stück weiter nach unten. Als er schließlich an der untersten Rippe angelangt war und auch hier mit drei Fingern professionell zudrückte, hielt ich den Schmerz nicht mehr aus. Ich zischte und taumelte einen großen Schritt nach hinten von ihm weg.

Er ließ sofort los und hob seine Hände.

"Sch ..." machte er leise um mich zu beruhigen. Seine Stimme war sanft. "Komm wieder her."

Ich ging wieder auf ihn zu und blieb stehen. Carlisle tat es leid, dass er mir Schmerzen zufügte. Er wollte mich nicht leiden sehen ... Und spätestens gleich würde das sicher nicht anders sein. Wir sahen uns in die Augen und er erklärte mir, was er da gefühlt hatte.

"Es ist nichts gebrochen, aber die unterste Rippe, hier ..." Er legte wieder zwei Finger auf die Stelle, aber übte keinen Druck aus. Der Arzt in ihm fuhr fort. "Hier ist sie angeknackst, Edward. Von deinem Sturz auf die Erde. Ich kann das Ganze fixieren und dann müsste alles in zwei Tagen wieder okay sein."

_Ja, das ist der große Vorteil, den wir Vampire gegenüber sterblichen Menschen haben!_

"Gut," seufzte ich erleichtert und sah zu, wie er an den Tisch ging und einen dicken Verband aus seinem Koffer nahm. Die beiden Metallklipps legte er an den Rand des Tisches, damit er sie gleich sofort parat hatte. Ich hob meine Arme vorsichtig hoch und Carlisle stellte sich wieder vor mich und legte den Anfang des Verbandes an meiner Brust an. Dann rollte er langsam und vorsichtig, damit es keine Knicke gab, den braunen Verband ab und um meinen Brustkorb. Zwischendurch musste er ihn etwas stramm ziehen, doch das tat noch lange nicht so weh, wie sein kontrolliertes Abtasten vorher.

Nach nur drei Minuten war er fertig und verband das Ende mit den Metallklipps und dem Rest des Verbandes.

Er legte den Kopf schief, als er mich an sah. "Ich möchte, dass du dich hier hinlegst und etwas Ruhe findest! Ich geh jetzt und kümmere mich um Jacob!"

"Mach ich," gab ich ohne Widerworte zurück und ging zu dem einzigen Bett im Raum.

Vorsichtig ließ ich mich auf der Kante nieder und legte mich dann auf den Rücken. Ich streckte die langen Beine aus und atmete tief. Es tat gut sich mal auszuruhen. Bald würde ich dazu erstmal nicht die Gelegenheit haben. Der Kampf gegen Victoria zerrte an meinen Nerven! Ich sah zu wie mein Vater seinen Koffer bepackte, die Handschuhe auszog und dann auf die Tür zu ging. Dort blieb er kurz stehen und wandte sich noch mal zu mir um.

"Und Edward? Privatsphäre bitte! Du verstehst schon!"

"Ja, Dad," sagte ich und schloss dann etwas geschafft die Augen.

Meine Hände legte ich sanft auf meinen Bauch und spürte den dicken Verband, der mich jetzt ein paar Tage begleiten würde. Was hatte ich mir nur mit dem ganzen Zirkus gedacht? Was hatte mir dieser Kampf gebracht? Eine angeknackste Rippe, ein kaputtes Handgelenk und einen Wolfsbiss in meinem Unterarm. Großartig! Außerdem war mein Vater mehr als angepisst auf mich.

_Wieder ganz toll gemacht, du Idiot! _

Ich behielt Carlisle immer noch im Auge, sah zu wie er die Holztür mit der freien Hand öffnete und nach draußen verschwand. Jetzt war der _Hund_ dran! Kurz überlegte ich mich in die private Unterhaltung von Dad und Jacob einzuklinken und herauszufinden, ob sie über mich redeten, doch entschied mich dann dagegen. Wenn mein Vater etwas merken würde - und er merkte es fast immer - dann wäre der Teufel los!

Seufzend legte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und versuchte mich so gut es ging zu entspannen.

Kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Hatte ich geschlafen?

Müde atmete ich aus und rollte mich dann auf die Seite. Sofort zischte ich laut auf und fauchte, als sich der Schmerz in meiner Rippe wieder bemerkbar machte. Ich hatte es vergessen. Ich hustete.

Carlisles Präsenz war deutlich spürbar. Er war im Raum. Wenn er schon mit Jacob fertig war, dann konnte das entweder heißen, dass ich dem Wolf doch nicht so zugesetzt hatte, wie ich geglaubt hatte oder aber ich hatte länger geschlafen als gedacht.

Sollte ich die Augen öffnen und ihm so zeigen, dass ich wach war? Vielleicht ließ er mich erst mal in Ruhe, wenn er dachte, dass ich noch schlafen würde?

Ich seufzte leise. Das war's! Jetzt wusste er, dass ich wieder unter den Lebenden weilte. Ich hätte das Ganze sowieso nicht sehr lange hinaus zögern können. Also ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal und öffnete ein Auge ... einen Spalt.

Mein Vater sass am Tisch, seine Tasche stand auf dem Boden neben dem Stuhl. Auf dem Tisch lag sein Handy und die Schlüssel zu dem roten Jeep meines Bruders.

Leise knurrend warf ich mich wieder auf den Rücken.

"Wach," fragte er dann leise und ich hörte wie er den Stuhl nach hinten schob. Ich überlegte. Vielleicht würden wir auch gleich nach Hause fahren und er würde mir dort den Arsch aufreißen und nicht jetzt?

"Ja," antwortete ich müde und sah ihn an.

Carlisle stand auf und kam zu mir ans Bett. iUnd dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, fingerte er an seinem schwarzen Ledergürtel herum und öffnete die Schnalle.

_Oh oh ... _

Er zog das Leder durch die Schlaufen der Hose, faltete ihn dann in der Mitte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Das Metall und die alten Federn quietschten unter seinem Gewischt. Das Geräusch war auf einmal ganz laut. Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, schlug mir dann die Hände vor das Gesicht und jammerte hinein.

"Dad, bitte ... Es tut mir wirklich leid!"

Ich sah wie er den Gürtel neben sich ablegte und dann die Hände in seinem Schoß faltete. "Ich glaube dir, dass es dir leid tut, Edward. Aber das reicht mir leider nicht! Du hast mich angelogen oder hinters Licht geführt. Und du hast Jacob vorsätzlich verletzt! Außerdem hast du heute ein Verhalten gezeigt, dass ich auf keinen Fall dulden werde, mein Junge!"

Ich seufzte. "Ich ... aber ich bin doch verletzt!"

Jetzt grinste er leicht und nickte. "Das geht schon, glaub mir!"

Leicht tippte er mit der rechten Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Er würde mich wahrhaftig übers Knie legen! Ich überlegte kurz. Gut die andere Option über dem Tisch wäre sicherlich mit meiner angeknacksten Rippe auch zu schmerzhaft gewesen. Alles was mein Vater tat, hatte seinen Grund! Das merkte ich jeden Tag aufs Neue!

"Aber, _Daddy_," versuchte ich es erneut und meinen Hintern aus der Schußlinie zu ziehen.

Ich setzte meinen wehleidigsten Blick auf, den ich hatte und fauchte leise und um Mitleid bettelnd.

Zu meinem Mißerfolg grinste er leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Vater streckte die Hand aus und streichelte mein Haar.

"Ich weiss schon was geht und was nicht geht. Ich bin der Arzt und nicht du, okay? Steh jetzt auf bitte. Lass uns das nicht noch weiter in die Länge ziehen, Edward."

_Versagen auf der ganzen Linie! Einfach super ..._

Jetzt konnte und durfte ich mich nicht mehr wehren. Das würde er nicht zulsassen. Also erhob ich mich langsam und vorsichtig und setzte mich dann an seine rechte Seite dicht neben ihn. Er erhob sich kurz und reckte einen Arm zur Seite. Er nahm das weiße Kopfkissen von der Matratze und bettete es auf seine Knie, damit ich mir gleich nicht zu weh tun würde.

_Ja, danke Dad_ ...

Ich sah auf das weiße Kissen und seufzte ergeben. Mit gesenktem Kopf beugte ich mich über seine Knie und begab mich in die äußerst bekannte Position. Er räusperte sich. Ich hob wieder meinen Kopf an und suchte sein Gesicht. Leicht täschelte er mein von der Hose bedecktes Hinterteil. "Die kommen runter!"

_Ein Versuch war's wert_ ...

Ich erhob mich wieder und öffnete die Knöpfe der dunkelen Jeans. Etwas mühselig zog ich sie dann ein Stück unter meinen Po und legte mich wieder über seine Knie.

Carlisle fasste in den harten Stoff und zog noch einmal. Dieses Mal landeten die Jeans an meinen Kniekehlen.

Schweigend schloss ich meine Augen und grub mein Gesicht in sein Bein und die Matratze. Meine Nervosität stieg langsam. Natürlich wusste ich wie es sich anfühlte, wenn mein Vater zuschlug, aber es war jedes Mal ein kleiner Nervenkrieg für mich.

Ich spürte seine Finger in dem Bund meiner schwarzen Boxershorts und auch die landete unterbalb meiner Pobacken. Es würde also keine Aufwärmrunde mehr geben! Aber irgendwie hatte ich das von Anfang an gewusst. Spätestens als ich ihm so respektlose Antworten gegeben hatte - oder gar keine Antworten! Ich schluckte und begann leicht zu zittern.

Dann spürte ich seine Hand auf meinem Rücken. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. "Sch ... ganz ruhig."

Langsam beruhigte ich mich. Er griff einmal um meinen Körper und Bauch um mich in Position zu halten. Carlisle versuchte dabei so sanft zu sein und so wenig Druck auszuüben wie möglich. Natürlich spürte ich den Griff, aber es tat nicht sonderlich weh. Ich hörte ihn schlucken. Es tat ihm sehr weh, das jetzt zu _erledigen_.

"Danke, dass du eben als ich draußen war, nicht gelauscht hast, Edward! Das war sehr nobel von dir!"

Ich räusperte mich verlegen. Ein Lob kam nicht sehr oft ...

"Ist schon gut, Dad," gab ich in die Matratze nuschelnd zurück und musste dann kichern. "Ich konnte mich gerade so beherrschen ..."

"Pass mal lieber auf, dass ich mich gleich beherrschen kann, mein Lieber! ... Können wir dann jetzt?"

"Ja."

Stille. Ich konzentrierte mich und wartete auf den ersten Schlag mit der Hand.

Und er kam!

Als seine flache Hand auf mein ungeschütztes Hinterteil traf, riss ich vor Schreck wieder die Augen auf und brüllte los. Der erste Hieb war immer der schmerzhafteste von allen. Der zweite traf etwas weiter unterhalb und brachte mich dazu mein Gesicht mit offenem Mund wieder auf den Stoff zu drücken. Ich wollte lieber nichts sehen. Dunkelheit. Doch der beißende und brennende Schmerz in meinem Po blieb und stieg stetig.

Wieder krachte seine Hand herunter. Das Klatschen wurde von Mal zu Mal lauter und fraß sich in meinen Ohren fest. Das Brennen wurde stärker.

Mein Vater war still und sagte nichts. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden hatte er einen guten Rhytmus gefunden. Ich hatte jetzt ein Gefühl dafür, wann der nächste Hieb kommen würde. Mitzählen wollte ich diesmal eigentlich nicht, aber ich tat es trotzdem. Meine lieben Geschwister, die jetzt sicherlich schon zu Haus waren, würden später sicherlich nachfragen und alles genau wissen wollen. Ja, so waren sie! Stöhnend seufzte ich in die Matratze hinein. 10 ... 15.

Wieder und wieder fiel seine Hand. Ich zischte laut und biss mir dann auf die Lippe, um nicht los zu schreien. Schon nach diesen paar Minuten war mir eines ganz klar. Mein Dad meinte es ernst und dass ich ihn heute so respektlos behandelt hatte, hatte ihm sehr zugesetzt!

Ich ruckte auf seinen Knien nach vorn und zischte wieder. Der Schmerz und das Brennen wurden stärker. 20. 21. 22. Leise begann ich zu jammern. 25. Seine Hand kam erneut heruntergesaust und traf meine linke Pobacke mit so einer Kraft, dass ich meinen Kopf wieder hochriss und aufschrie. Eigentlich wollte ich das durchstehen ohne zu schreien, aber diesen Plan hatte ich bei Hieb 20 bereits fallen gelassen.

Wieder klatschte seine Hand erbarmungslos herunter. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Mit meinen Vampirsinnen hielt ich Ausschau nach dem braunen _Köter_, aber konnte ihn nicht in der Nähe das Hauses entdecken.

Mein Vater brachte das zwischen zwei Hieben auf den Punkt. "Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zurück zu halten, okay? Er ist nicht hier. Ich hab ihn zurück zu Sam und den anderen geschickt!"

_Na wenigstens etwas Gutes _...

32. Er stoppte. Ich atmete hektisch. Dann spürte ich, wie er neben sich griff und etwas wegnahm. Der Gürtel! Das leise klimpern der Metallschnalle war unüberhörbar. Ich seufzte in meine Arme hinein. Erst jetzt spürte ich die kalte Luft in dem Raum, die sich an mein wundes Hinterteil schmiegte. Ja, Kälte tat gut. Aber bis ich ein Ice-Pack bekommen würde, müsste ich sicherlich noch etwas warten. Dad hatte sicher keines dabei.

Das Nächste was ich spürte war Dad's Knie, was er leicht anhob und damit meinen nackten Po in die richtige Position brachte. Ich schloss wieder die Augen und krallte meine Finger in den Stoff seiner Hose.

Der erste Hieb mit dem Gürtel zog fürchterlich und ich konnte nicht anders, als in die Matratze zu fauchen. 5 ... 10. Wieder und wieder fiel das Leder unaufhaltsam auf meinen Po nieder. Die Hiebe waren fest und ich musste mich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht los zu schreien. Hektisch atmete ich ein und aus. Langsam füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen. Ich schniefte laut. Das Zittern wurde stärker.

Die Fingernägel gruben sich noch tiefer in die Matratze hinein. 20 ... 25. Nein, er war von dem Theater, was ich heute angeliefert hatte, ganz und gar nicht angetan. Es kostete mich all meine Überwindung nicht nach hinten zu greifen um meinen Hintern zu schützen. Außerdem wusste ich, dass es sehr weh tun würde, diese Bewegung auszuführen, denn so würde ich auch meine Rippen bewegen müssen. Und das wollte ich vermeiden. Also ließ ich zu, dass mein Vater mir den Hintern polierte und zwar kräftig. Ich würde sicher ein paar Tage leiden und nicht mehr gut sitzen können.

Rosalie würde ihren Spass an mir haben und mich sicherlich aufziehen wo es nur ging! _Ich hasse sie jetzt schon_ ...

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit war es dann vorbei.

Carlisle legte den Gürtel wieder neben sich und ich weinte in sein Bein hinein. Leicht zitterte ich. Mit offenem Mund versuchte ich wieder zu Atem zu kommen und mich zu beruhigen. Plötzlich war seine Hand in meinem Haar und kraulte mich sanft und liebevoll.

"Sch ... ist schon gut," hörte ich ihn mitfühlend flüstern. "Alles ist gut, Edward. Es ist vorbei. Guter Junge."

Ich wimmerte leise. Er nahm seine Finger aus meinen Haaren und nahm mich an den Schultern. Dann half er mir langsam und vorsichtig auf.

Ich setzte mich schluchzend auf seinen Schoß und krallte mich an ihm fest. Mein Vater spreizte die Beine etwas, damit mein wunder und roter Po mit nichts in Berührung kam. Ich hörte seinen Atem, der ruhig und gleichmäßig aus seinen Lungen strömte. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und vergrub mein von Tränen durchnässtes Gesicht in seinem blauen Shirt und Hals. Hier fühlte ich mich beschützt und sicher.

Gierig sog ich seinen penetranten Geruch in mich auf. Es tat so gut meinen Vater um mich zu haben. Mum konnte mir zwar auch viel Liebe geben und mich trösten, aber mein Dad konnte das immer noch am Besten. Leicht schaukelte er uns hin und her. Wieder wimmerte ich leise. Es tat weh - keine Frage hier!

Ich drückte mich noch näher an ihn. Langsam atmete ich in das Shirt hinein. Dann spürte ich wie er sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf legte und mir sanft in mein Haar blies. Ich beruhigte mich noch mehr und konnte schließlich die Tränen verdrängen. Den pochenden Schmerz in meinem Hintern nicht.

"Ich liebe dich, Edward ..."

Ich schlug ein Auge auf und nuschelte in den Stoff. "Ich liebe dich auch, Dad!"

Wieder ein Kuss. Diesmal auf meine blasse Stirn. Dann umfasste er zärtlich meinen Nacken und drückte mich noch näher zu sich. Ganze zehn Minuten sassen wir einfach so da und hörten dem Anderen beim Atmen zu. Es war still und friedlich. Nein, nicht ganz so still.

In diesen zehn Minuten hatte er mir flüsternd gesteckt, dass ich vor dem Zubettgehen heute Abend noch mal ein paar mit der Hand bekommen würde, weil ich heute so unausstehlich gewesen war und ihm nicht gehorcht hatte. Ich hatte nichts weiter dazu gesagt und mich gefügt. Hätte ich das doch besser viel früher getan - _mich gefügt!_

Später drückte er mich sanft von sich weg, half mir beim Anziehen und wir spazierten langsam durch den Wald und zurück auf die Lichtung, wo wir in den Jeep stiegen und nach Hause zurück fuhren. Laufen durfte ich nicht ... Ich hatte es versucht, aber da war er konsequent!

ENDE

* * *

**AN2:** So das war es mit _The Training Scene_! Wie hat's euch gefallen? Vor dem letzten Kapitel hatte ich etwas Bedenken, ob es noch gut wird, oder eben etwas langweilig. Aber es ist wirklich gut geworden :) Die Szene mit Carlisle und dem Wolf, wo er verarztet wird, habe ich extra off-screen gelassen, weil das hier ja eine CE Story ist und auch der Focus auf den Beiden liegen soll. Der _Köter_ ist nur Beiwerk *böselach* Nein, ihr wisst ja wie ich das meine! Der Kampf war auf jeden Fall klasse zwischen den Beiden! Danke an euch alle, die die Story gelesen und reviewed haben! Wir lesen uns irgendwo wieder ... Eure Vanessa


End file.
